John And Ns fabulous journey through Coutnry
by jaruhi
Summary: Unf


Serious Fanfiction by Tumblr User Jaruhi & Aloesteen ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One Day Joh nA nd sSHelrock Werre siitiTNG in 221 bBaker StREET?  
rMrs hUdiSON cAME iN ANd said "eyo sherlock u got a niggie up?"  
Sherlock did not reply

John kissed the floor

His body ghtit ht elfoor

He is Ghetsis

~~~~~~~~~ FLahdhBkCK

jOHN sITS IN a xhair=== there is a sukyll skull says "moshi moshi"  
hon does jont Relply Johan do not mess with dem sPUrENATUEAL pROWERS!1!11!unf

Then John sped out of the room and into the dark. He is done. He is gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ENND FLAHSbvacOK -

John sits in the chair after hitting the floor. He thinks about his impending doom and cries

"jOHN i ddecdDUce 5ha t you are GCrEYING because you are UNBELIEVEABALY AROUDSED BY MY PRESCENCESE"SEd sHERLocK"  
Mrs Hudson pooped her head out of the kitchen and said "no its my presence see i just pooped"  
"OK mrs sHuDson that was very Sexy but no1 cursss" sed JohN an sShelrock 2gehtha 4eva

-L8r John logs on to his instagram and likes every phto on his feed. He Peela Poto Peela meta

He then takes a picutr eof his onw face and tags it "hyolo swag Oh Man THis BIIISH... She has got no pretty face and iIR WARATE her a DS+++ guys will enver go for her cuz she got cancer! Like My Satus"

den john developeded boobfeet and almost died but then when he tried to reichenbach he boinced off the boobs and landed in brazil! finally.

then he died because pleacse come to brazil And then shirerlock came to brazil and he wa slike "omfhg Hohan yu didnd tclose the dgddab diir"  
then he died because he took 2 many times becuase ur supposed to take them a day at a time !  
Noh he took all these gummy vitamins and then he tyrned itno BounceMan and then he flew off reichendabckak but then he died bcuz BounceMan didnt close the goddamn door da end?  
then the chair becomes sherlock Joh nis stillgHETSIS John cries out for POKEmon LiberatIOON!  
bUT SHERLOCK IS N HSHERLochk Say S Father...  
Sherlock is in pain and threatens to fall in lvoe with Mor Art y Then Mor Arty begins his way through Unova. He is a 16 year old girl going on her journey, with her trusty Snivy by her side. Along with her friends Cheren and Bianca, they will have the best journey ever. Or will they? Who's that poekmON? I ts SHIAWERLOck (Shia Warlock)  
its very sexy.  
wow he catches the SHIA WARLOCK the shia warlock explodes and kills everyone in unova. the shia warlock is a nuclear bomb.  
#yoloswag But then Sherlock wHISEPER S" JoHn..."amd tjem tjeu stp[ tpicjhing the skul and start crying togetehr Mrs hudson comes in a dpoops her head in and says "WQER rsSo Shippign~!"  
LESTRDadne walkes in and screechez "DrelUZG BUSTs!1!1!1!" he sees jwOWHn and SHelock doing muShrosms namKEnd "wtf Segrkcij abd John" lEstreande sez Segrjcij abd John stop cry8uing. thYE team utp to make the eVANGELION MECHA 100000?  
AND THEN SOMEBODY GETS A TOATOOO and THne They Explode an dblue blood eveyr w ehrwer.  
The skulls fauly and thi s is ht estory of why the sky is blue not because it's jesus's favorite color you pretentious fuck -  
End flAHback 11 -  
JOhn Sits in 221b baker Street. hE HAS JUST TAKEN A SHOwer ANAD HIS FEELING SEXUALLLY REFRESHED

n then out o nowerher N COmes in with his htylpole convering hasi prifavete parts

Joen asks "IS IT jSUS ME oR iS iT SUDDENly HOOTTER IN ERE? ;)"  
n SeS SEKXXILY "ItS jsut u" and stabS hiM Oh. Oh. BURN. burn like Shawtyy.  
Shawty walks in and cries. Hard Shawtyy has been sitting on John's shirt for 10 days and feel yunpapy with Brazil.  
She looks at her picture of 50 cent and sighs longligtly. "Aitakatta desu 50 cent-kun"  
And then John and N look at each other. "We must find Sherlock" Says N THe two homoseuxula swalk through Hobbit Country together. Gandalf looks att them and says "We Need A Burglar"  
Bruglar coems up and says "Hey ThtYER gNADLlsF""\  
gANDALF IS GAY They wal away. John and nN are Confsued tHEY walk ion. I jsut rpessted tAB (Rate And Review? '_)))))  
So thEN N goes to Joawn NS D ASAYA "JOH,,,,,,,,,,,,,,iM A GRIl"  
John gasps because he has no meat to grill THEY WALK INTO THE BGU KINGDIOM And John saists t here And n Is a Grill And John starst cyrign Because sherlock si Gone Gone because I open my eyes I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light.  
I can't remember it how I can't remember it why I'm lying here tonight And I can't STAND the pain And I can't make it go away No I can't STAND the pain

*CHORUS*  
How could this happen to me I've made my mistakes Got nowhere to run The night goes on as I'm fading away I'm sick of this life I just wanna scream How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming I try to make a sound but no one hears me I'm slipping off the edge I'm hanging by a thread I wanna start this over again So I try to hold On to a time when Nothing mattered And I can't explain What happened and I can't erase the things that I've done No I can't

*CHORUS*  
How could this happen to me I've made my mistakes Got nowhere to run The night goes on as I'm fading away I'm sick of this life I just wanna scream How could this happen to me

I've made my mistakes Got nowhere to run The night goes on as I'm fading away I'm sick of this life I just wanna scream How could this happen to me -  
END FLASHBASCK And then John leaes thje palalce. N siists ther eand moans wsexually john enters a bar with N's spirit who his hdead. 2 homos walk into a bar.  
One dies.  
The other humps the bar.

The End


End file.
